


Chemistry 101

by pennyroads



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Sibling Rivalry, as in - they’re both vying for Betty’s attention, terrible science puns, wholesome Jones family fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 06:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennyroads/pseuds/pennyroads
Summary: “First of all, it’s speculative fiction, and it's not depressing. It’s gritty. There’s a big difference,” he rebutted, pointing an accusatory finger at his sister. “Second of all, it’s within my rights to complain. You’ve been hogging my girlfriend all afternoon.”Or the one where Jughead and Jellybean Jones fight over Betty Cooper.





	Chemistry 101

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and sweet inspired by that BTS video of the Jones family being cute and Cole teasing Trinity while she did her homework. This is what I like to imagine the Jones siblings would have been like, had they grown up in a stable, loving environment (shade fully intended). 
> 
> We only consume organic, free-range, locally sourced fluff in this household!! 
> 
> Thank you @shibbycat for the wonderful beta help!

 

“Betty, what did you put in these? They’re even better than usual,” Jughead asked, helping himself to the last cookie on the plate. He popped it into his mouth and moaned at the rich, buttery taste. His lap was full of crumbs, evidence of the fact that he had single-handedly demolished the entire batch of Betty’s famous shortbread.  
  
“I used organic butter. It makes all the difference,” Betty’s voice sounded from the other end of the living room.  
  
She was sitting at the dining table next to Jelly Bean, textbooks and worksheets spread out around them. Although her back was turned, Jughead could hear the smile in her voice.  
  
She’d been helping Jelly Bean with her Chemistry homework all afternoon; a task Jughead didn't covet. He was a realist who knew what his strengths were - that particular subject wasn't one of them.  
  
Unfortunately, her goal-oriented, laser sharp focus and altruistic tendencies often meant that he got robbed of her company. Between school, cheerleading, Model UN, and tutoring, Betty Cooper was a busy gal.  
  
Jughead sighed audibly. Was it too much to ask to have some time to spend alone with his girlfriend? Preferably in his bedroom. So they could work on their own homework. _Very_ studiously.  
  
That's all the chemistry he needed.  
  
Jughead checked the time on his phone - too early for Archie to be out of football practice - and sighed again, infusing it with as much theatricality as he could. He closed his eyes, removed his beanie - mussing up his hair - and leaned back against the couch.  
  
He didn't even have any more of Betty’s shortbread to keep himself (and his stomach) busy. _Tragic_ .  
  
“Did not!” JB giggled, interrupting Jughead’s forlorn pity party.  
  
He cracked one eye open and peered at the the girls. They were sitting close and whispering conspiratorially. Betty's ponytail bobbed in time with her vigorous nodding.  
  
Seeing his opening, Jughead jumped up from the couch and crossed the living room in a few short strides.  
  
“Ladies, mind if I join you?”  
  
He plopped himself down unceremoniously before either of them could answer. JB’s look of extreme annoyance would've sent a lesser man running for the hills. She was scary, for a twelve year old.  
  
“I do, actually. We’re working here.”  
  
Betty clucked. “Of course he can join us. We’re nearly finished.”  
  
JB’s frown morphed into a well-practiced pout. Jughead was used to her antics and knew the powerful effect the dramatic downturn of her lips could have on a person. As far as tactics went, he’d respect it a lot more if it didn't usually mean he was the one who ended up with the short end of the straw.  
  
“But this is the only time I have with you, and you said we could hang out after!” She turned to Jughead with a haughty eyebrow raise. “Can’t you go write your depressing fanfiction or something?”  
  
Betty faked a cough to cover her giggle. It was a shoddy attempt, and Jughead saw right through it. He shot her a betrayed look. “Et tu, Brute?”  
  
JB’s responding snort only incensed him further.  
  
“First of all, it’s _speculative fiction_ , and it's not depressing. It’s _gritty_. There’s a big difference,” he rebutted, pointing an accusatory finger at his sister. “Second of all, it’s within my rights to complain. You’ve been hogging my girlfriend all afternoon.”  
  
“Oh relax. You see her all day, every day. This is my time.”  
  
Betty looked helplessly between the two, used to their hot and cold sibling dynamic. Finally, she laid an appeasing hand on each of their arms and looked pointedly at her boyfriend.  
  
“Jughead promises not to be disruptive. Don’t you, Juggie?”  
  
He gave her a reluctant nod. There was no point arguing, and he'd rather not waste what little time he had with Betty arguing with his little sister. Betty smiled and leaned over to press her soft lips to his. A quick peck, nothing more, but it was enough to send his spirits soaring. He ignored JB’s whispered “ew,” which he thought was very big of him.  
  
As the girls turned their attention to the remaining exercises on the worksheet, Jughead grabbed one of the textbooks at random and began reading, turning the pages distractedly. He realized, to his horror, that he had blocked out whole chunks of 8th grade Chemistry from his brain.  
  
He spotted a graph depicting the constitution of atoms. His lips curled into a smirk.  
  
“Hey, Betty,” he called jovially, “are you a charged atom? Because I’ve got my _ion_ you.”  
  
The girls groaned in unison. Jughead’s self-satisfied grin remained on his face until JB hit him with a tightly scrunched ball of paper.  
  
“You’re an embarrassment to this family,” she chuckled. To Betty, she added, “I don’t understand why you’re dating him. You’re a ten, and he's basically a two…  when he washes his hair.”  
  
“Hey!” Jughead frowned. “I’m at least a four. A five if you consider my grilled cheese making skills.”  
  
JB rolled her eyes at him. “There's still cheese stuck to the ceiling from the last time you attempted to make one. How did it even get there?”  
  
Betty’s giggle made the tips of his ears turn red with embarrassment. He wished he had his beanie on so he could tug it down over his face. Leave it to his sister to choose the worst time to air out his most embarrassing moments.  
  
“I still maintain that our kitchen is haunted,” he argued. “I saw the toaster move.”  
  
Betty and JB shared a dubious look. The way they both cocked an eyebrow, perfectly synchronized, unnerved him a great deal.  
  
“If that's your excuse...” JB mumbled.  
  
Before Jughead could bite out a scathing riposte, Betty laid a hand on his leg and squeezed gently. His eyes immediately snapped to hers.  
  
“How about you head upstairs and get started on your homework while I finish helping JB?” she smiled.  “I’ll be up in a bit to check on your progress.”  
  
Jughead felt his heartbeat speed up. “Sounds great.”  
  
Betty winked, patting his leg. She turned to JB, who had remained oblivious to the exchange - thank goodness for small miracles - and Jughead allowed himself a moment to regain basic motor function.  
  
He cleared his throat and stood up. “Right. I’ll be upstairs then.”  
  
Betty murmured a distracted ‘mmhmm’ without looking up. He nodded, more to himself than her, and left to fetch his book bag from the hallway. He headed to the stairs with a renewed sense of purpose.  
  
He was halfway up when he heard Betty’s voice.  
  
“Juggie?”  
  
He stilled, mid-step, twisting around to look at her. His view was partially obstructed by the wall, but he could still make her out - sitting straight-backed, her perfectly smooth, shiny ponytail curling daintily at the ends. So prim and proper.  
  
She didn't turn, but her words rang perfectly clear. “I think we’ll start with biology.”  
  
A pondering beat.  
  
“Human anatomy, perhaps?”  
  
His blood rushed south.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I’m on tumblr @pennyroads x


End file.
